The present disclosure relates to a biosignal measurement electrode and a biosignal measurement apparatus that are utilized in measurement of biosignals.
A biosignal measurement electrode for measuring biosignals (various signals that can be measured from a living body such as electroencephalogram and electromyogram) is brought into contact with a living body surface and electrically connected to the living body surface to thereby acquire the biosignals. Such a biosignal measurement electrode is generally brought into contact with the living body surface via conductive liquid for ensuring an electrical connection with the living body surface.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-302089 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an electrode for brain wave measurement. This electrode for brain wave measurement includes a felt impregnated with an electrolyte solution and is configured to acquire brain waves via the electrolyte solution when the felt is brought into contact with the head of a subject.